The Body of One Man, The Soul of Another
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: SPOILER ALERT/ALTERNATE ENDING Blair/Marcus Marcus wakes up to find that once again, he isn't dead. but something is different... What happens when Kate discovers a loophole? Will Marcus ever reveal to Blair his feelings for her? What happened to JohnC?
1. Everybody Deserves A Second Chance

****Marcus' POV****

Kate turned from John, she fought back tears, we all knew what she had concluded.

I'd known since the second the T-800 pierced the bar through him… John Conner was going to die.

"How long?" Barnes asked.

It took a moment for Kate to compose herself, "His… heart can't take it," she choked back.

"It's gonna be okay," Barnes said trying to help, "It's gonna be okay Kate."

"Kyle," John rasped, he wasn't going to last much longer.

Everyone looked at John as Kyle slowly went to his side.

"Take it," John rasped pointing to his jacket.

Kyle hesitated seeing the red material on the sleeve.

The kid really deserved it; he helped save a lot of innocent lives, and my guilty one.

I knew Kyle was modest so I took the initiative and picked up the jacket myself, putting it on his shoulders.

"You earned it," John added.

Kyle simply nodded, not knowing how to react.

John closed his eyes, he was getting weaker, I could hear his heartbeat slowing by the minute. Kyle looked at me for a moment, which was when it hit me…

This was the real reason I had came back, the real reason I hadn't died. John was going to be a father, Kate needed John to live. The resistance would die without him. I had been given my chance to live and I blew it fifteen years ago. John hadn't had his chance yet. For some odd reason, I still had a beating heart, and for now I believed that there was only one thing to do…

"Kate…" I said lowly, "… take mine" I gestured to my heart.

"Marcus…" Blair started. I looked to her and saw the pleading in her eyes. Maybe she did return my feelings but I would never know.

"Everybody deserves a second chance… this is mine…" I almost whispered to her.

She nodded beginning to cry, she then brought her hands to my head as we kissed… Was it out of despair, was this her one last plead for me to stay, did she return the feelings I felt for her? I would never know…

I looked at Blair one last time, and saw so much: pain, sorrow, pleading, maybe even a little bit of love. I had to look away before I changed my mind; I looked to Kyle. Star took my hand in hers, the icy metal clanged as I took her hand in mine…

I lay down on the table taking a deep breath. I let go, I let go of everything; my feelings, memories, hopes, love, everything. I knew that one look at Blair and I'd be done for, I'd be right up with her close in my arms. One look at the kids and I'd just feel more guilt, so I looked to the strongest person there. John Conner, dying slowly, within hours he would be flat-line without help…

He simply nodded, I couldn't speak, I was terrified. I knew this was the right thing to do even if it meant leaving when my life was finally looking up…

I took another deep breath as I looked up again, knowing what was coming. Darkness, never-ending darkness, no life, no feeling, no air, nothing.

_What is it that makes us human? It's not something you can program. You can't put it into a chip. It's the strength of the human heart. The difference between us and machines._

Once I began falling into that well known feeling of unconsciousness… one… last… time…

The last thing I heard was my heartbeat slowing… slower… gone… silence….

* * *

**Marcus' POV**

I heard a faint sound… thumping… _a heart beat?_ Blood rushing through my ears… machines beeping. I was dead; I knew I had to be this time. No one could survive without a heart... except maybe a machine… _Am I alive?_ I tried to open my eyes; pain struck through head as if someone had sent electricity through me. After a minute the pain resides, I try to open my eyes once more, slower this time. _Where the hell am I? _Some sort of hospital or medical room… dim lights but my eyes still burn from adjusting. Nothing looks familiar, _maybe it was all a dream, am I back in prison? Did I have some sort of mental breakdown finally and end up in the loony bin? Maybe I hadn't killed anyone, maybe I could fix it al—_ I then realized that the condition of the room was nothing of some 2003 facility, but more of something in a military base, a Resistance Base to be exact. I let out a breath,_ there went that hope._ _Why couldn't I just be normal and die!_ I wanted to scream. I then saw the source of the beeping: half a dozen machines all hooked up to me for some reason. There's a curtain to my left, a window to my right. Someone else is in the room, Kate.

I tried to speak but nothing came out. Kate turns to see me awake, _she looks different that before… or maybe she just looking at me differently_. Kate slowly walked to my side.

"Marcus," she says calmly.

I try to speak but can't.

"Marcus, relax, you need rest."

I used all my strength; "The s-surgery?" was all I could stutter. My voice sounded much rougher, _maybe it was from the medicines_...

Kate knew what I was implying, "The surgery went a little differently than planned. We found a loophole, a way to keep both you and John both alive"

"But-?" I rasped.

"I'll explain it more after you rest-"

I clenched my right hand in frustration, but didn't feel the ice-cold metal that had been there when I'd gone under. I quickly looked to my hand; it was completely healed as if nothing had ever happened. I looked at both my hands, they were different... the color of my skin even seemed slightly changed… I brought my hand to my face as more pain hit. I felt something on the left side of my face, _bandages?_

The door creaked open, Kate and I looked up to see Blair enter. She was looking at the ground for a moment.

I didn't know what to think, I thought I'd never seen her again, I would have jumped up and taken her into my arms if it wasn't for the horrible pain I knew it would cause.

Kate went to Blair quickly; "Blair, I told you t-" she hushed. Blair raised her head to look at Kate. Blair then swiftly went past Kate and towards the bed, "No... No I needed to see this." Our eyes finally met…

_To see what?_ I thought. _It's not there's anything special about me, except for the whole half machine thing._

Blair slowly made her way to my side, our eyes never leaving one another's.

I wanted to speak, to tell her so many things that not even I understood. I had feelings for Blair, I was sure of that ever since the night she helped me escape. But for some reason, these indescribable feelings grew stronger with every thought of not being near her. I was afraid that she could never have feelings for me though; not only was I a horrible person, but a machine…

Blair looked confused, scared, maybe even lost a little.

I did my best to smile without causing pain; it must have worked because she smiled back weakly. I did my best to raise my hand to hers; she looked at my hand and without a second thought took it in hers. _Maybe there's a chance that she could…_

"Blair, I-" was all I could say before a pain in my chest overtook me.

I shut my eyes trying to regain myself; I couldn't tell if the pain was going through the rest of my body or if Blair's grip had tightened on my hand, though I was hoping it was the latter.

I began losing consciousness.

"What's wrong with him?!" Blair worried looking to Kate who was by the machines instantly.

The machines were suddenly beeping everywhere.

"His heart, it's--" Kate started, but then faded away.

I had no idea what either of them said next, suddenly the room became a blur... I looked to Blair by my side, she was saying something... I couldn't understand her... that was when the world went black... again....

**Blair's POV**

"What was that Kate?!" I exclaimed as I looked at the unconscious man before me. The machines were going wild until Kate finally made them stop.

"The heart is getting used to being... human again. It will take him weeks if not months for his body to get completely back to normal."

I let out a sigh, _why couldn't this just be easy_? _He's already been through so much…_ I thought to myself.

"Has John woken up yet?" I asked trying to semi-change the subject.

"No, thank god, because when he does-"

"We'll have a lot of explaining to do," I said finishing Kate's sentence.

I then slowly took my hand from Marcus', even though I didn't want to, but I knew I needed to see something...

I slowly walked from the bed and to the edge of the curtain.

"Blair, be careful," Kate cautioned.

I looked at her, and then back at the curtain. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I moved the curtain slowly. I painfully opened my eyes, knowing what I was about to see would be the most haunting, painful, confusing things I would ever see in my life.

The minute my eyes opened, all life left my body. I saw an unconscious man... the man I had very possibly fallen for, the man that had saved my life, Marcus Wright. But the man before me was only the body of said man... with the soul of another...

I suddenly realized that I had stopped breathing, the room began spinning and before I knew it... darkness overcame me...


	2. It’s a Nightmare, Yeah it Has To Be

****Marcus' POV****

I felt as if the pain had simply knocked me for a few seconds, but I knew it was much longer than that. I attempted to open my eyes, slower this time because I knew it would cause pain. I didn't want Blair to see me weak, I didn't want anyone to see me weak but especially her. When my eye's adjusted I realized that she was gone, I looked around and found that the curtain to my left was open. Kate had her back to me, she was working on a machine hooked up to someone but I couldn't see who. I tried lifting my head to the side to try and focus more but failed.

"He hasn't woke up since earlier, he'll be fine with time though," I heard Kate whisper to the person.

"Does he know?" the voice rasped. It sounded eerily familiar…

"No… He only woke up for a few minutes. Blair saw him, it was hard for her. I warned her but she stubborn. The minute she saw you she fainted," Kate whispered.

My breath hitched in my throat, Kate immediately turned in my direction to see what the sound was.

I closed my eyes and pretended to be out, _Blair fainted? Was she okay? What would cause her to do that?_ I needed to find out who was in that bed.

I then heard the curtain quietly close.

I opened my eyes cautiously looking to my left to see the curtain. I could still hear the talking though.

"Both of you need your rest, this won't be easy."

"Tell me when he wakes up, I want to tell him," the mysterious voice rasped. _Tell me what?! That's it's somehow impossible for me to just die! I know that voice_ _from somewhere but I can't figure it out…_ my head literally hurt from thinking.

"No, I need to tell him. I'm a doctor, I—"

"Kate, he saved my life. The least you can do is let me explain to him why he's not in his own body!"

_What the hell? I'm not in my own body?! What are they talking about?!_ I began panicking.

"Sh—h John, you'll wake him up! I'm telling him rather you like it or not." _John?! That was John?! But it doesn't sound like him, it couldn't be!_

I looked down at my hands, _that would explain why my skin is different, why my hand is healed, the scar on my face_—

I closed my eyes, _it's a nightmare, yeah it has to be._ I opened my eyes hoping to somehow wake up, dame it, I thought. I closed my eyes again, the machines began beeping again.

_They can't know I'm awake_, I tried pretending to be asleep but I couldn't. I was panicking…

I heard the curtain open quickly, footsteps.

"What's wrong with him?" the voice said, I knew it was John but it didn't sound right.

"His heart rates off the charts, brainwaves are stirring up; panic attack," Kate said quickly.

I was afraid to open my eyes, finally I forced myself to. Kate immediately looked at me and then to where the curtain should be, and back to me. I started to look to my left but she grabbed my head, "Marcus, I need you to calm down, okay? Look at me Marcus."

I was looking around the ceiling trying to get out of her grasp; she was strong for being pregnant.

"Marcus, look at me," she said frantically.

I then broke out of her grasp and looked to my left.

What I saw was the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen… it was me, I was wide-eyed, full on living and breathing… but I was over here…

Kate had said _John_ earlier to me, I mean _him_…

"Marcus, it's okay. I know you're confused right now but we can explain," the man said.

"Conner?" I rasped.

He nodded his head, I couldn't take my eyes off him, all I kept thinking was, _what the hell is going on._

If John was in my body, then where was his? I looked at Kate and then back at John. I then realized John's left hand, my left hand, was mechanical, completely exposed.

That was when it hit me… it all made sense… the different skin, the fixed hand… and the scar. John had a scar on is face after we blew Skynet… I slowly reached my hand up to my face to feel the scar…

"Marcus, long story short. Like I said, we found a loophole… it was the only way to keep you both alive."

"What?" I rasped, though I had a foreboding feeling of what she would say next.

"When we went in for surgery we realized that a lot more than his heart was damaged. The war has banged him up pretty good and finally his body just couldn't take it anymore… we had to think fast. John needed a lot more than a heart transplant. That when I remembered, you're a hybrid, you're body can heal in ways no human or surgery ever could. And that's when we made the decision…"

"What decision?" I rasped, feeling as if my heart was about to pop out of my chest.

"To switch you're bodies…" Kate rasped.

"But… how? That's impossible, we were in the middle of a desert! I…" I looked to my left, _how was this possible?_ "I don't understand."

"It's okay, it'll take time to understand—"

"No, I don't understand how this is gonna work. Is John just gonna live my life while I live his?! That's crazy!"

"Calm down Marcus, we don't want you passing out again," Kate said, "And to tell you the truth we haven't even had time to think of that yet."

"So you just thought switch the bodies and everything will be fine? Because this is not fine, that," I said pointing to John, "Is my body! This," I said pointing to myself, "Is his body! That's how it's supposed to be!"

"Sometimes things aren't what they're supposed to be. Sometimes nothing makes sense but with time—"

"With time? We don't have time! John is the leader of the Resistance and I'm… I'm not!"

"Marcus, we're alive. We may not be the same way we were before, but we're alive. It's gonna be hard, I'm not gonna lie. It's gonna be the most difficult thing either of us has done. The sooner you realize the fact that we can't change this, the sooner it will get easier," John interjected.

I took a deep breath, he was right. I could spend hours yelling and still end up right back here. I simply nodded not really knowing what to say.

John continued, "The first few months will be difficult, no one outside the base can know about this. We'll have to act as if nothing has happened. If anyone asks, we figured out a way to keep Marc—, I mean me alive without a heart. They'll suspect it worked because I'm a machine."

"How are you going to lead The Resistance?" I asked.

"I won't…"

"You have to lead them. They need a leader, there's a million other people out there just like Kyle and Star who will do anything you say."

"I know, and John Conner is still gonna lead them," John said bluntly.

"But ho—," then it hit me, "Wa—it a second here… you mean," I said pointing to myself.

John nodded, "From now on, you're John Conner, and I'm Marcus Wright."

"I, I can't lead them! You— you have to! I—"

"What's done is done, we can't change this. I'm sorry neither of you had a say in this but it was the best thing to do! You won't go through it alone, you have everyone here for you both. Barnes, Kyle, Blair, the entire base!"

I then remembered what Kate had said about Blair, "Blair, is she okay? You said she fainted an—"

"She's fine, just a little overwhelmed, I would be too if I hadn't done the surgery. Even now it's still eerie…"

"I want to see her," I said bluntly.

"Of course," Kate nodded, "She's right next door asleep."

"She hasn't waked up yet?" I panicked, _what if she had a concussion or worse…_

"No, no, she did, right after it happened. But I told her she needed rest, she told me she was fine, but I knew she wasn't. I told her to go lye down next door on the couch. Been asleep since. I can go wake her up if you want—"

"No, I'll do it—" I said attempting to sit up and get off the bed.

"Oh—h no you don't," Kate said stopping me.

"She wouldn't let me either," John smirked.

"Sorry Kate," I said continuing to get up, "but I think I know when I can and can't stand u—" the minute I stood up, my legs gave out.

"Tried to warn you," Kate rolled her eyes coming around the bed.

"What the hell?" I said.

"You aren't used to John's body yet. You legs probably won't be completely stable for at least another two weeks."

"So how am supposed to walk?"

"You won't," she said going to the other side of the room and getting something.

"What do I mean I won't? Even I know that 'John Conner' wouldn't stay in bed for two weeks!" I said. _This was gonna be weird, 'being' someone else._

"You'll use this," she said bringing over a wheelchair.

"A wheelchair… seriously?" she nodded, "Grea—t," I said sarcastically.

"Do you want out of this room or not?"

"Bring it over," I said sitting down on the bed's side.

Kate helped me get into the wheel chair; it was weird, not walking an all. Luckily it would only be for a few weeks. The upside to all this was that I could go to Blair, I knew things would be different know, I wanted to make sure she knew that it was still me. That even though I 'looked and talked' like John Conner, I was still Marcus Wright.


	3. The Only Man I Could Ever Love

****Blair's POV****

I woke up to see someone being chased down the hallway, _Kyle and Barnes?_ I sat up slowly and then stood for a moment.

"Kyle! You can't go in there—!" Barnes yelled.

"There's something wrong! I ha—!" Kyle objected.

"Everything's fine! Go back to your room and I'll send someone to exp—" Barnes started.

"Just let me know what's going on! What if Marcus dies and—!" Kyle yelled.

I didn't hear anything else; I darted out of the room and to the left towards where the confrontation was.

Kyle and Barnes both stopped immediately and looked at me.

"Blair, stay right there—" Barnes started, trying to look calm.

Ignoring Barnes I did my best to struggle through him and Kyle to get in the door to the room. This can't be good if even Kyle doesn't want me in.

I could here machines in the room going haywire and coughing.

"Blair, it's for your own good—" Kyle said.

"Blair, do not go in there!"

"No, I can't let her see this," a voice rasped.

_Marcus, no_, I thought.

"Williams do not come in here! That's an order!" I heard Marc— I mean John yell from inside the room.

Finally breaking through Kyle and Barnes I hollered, "I think I know what's best—" I lost my voice, all feeling in my body was gone as I saw, my "new" Marcus, lying on the ground, looking up at me with those blue eyes… dying?

I rushed to him as quick as I could, kneeling to his side.

"I didn't want you to see this," he rasped.

"What's happening? See what?" I asked confused.

He closed his eyes for a moment, he then took my hand in his and placed it on his heart.

His heartbeat wasn't normal; it was off the charts, too fast.

I began panicking, "No…"

"I'm not gonna make it," he said as calmly as he could, he then started coughing again.

"No. You're gonna be fine—"

"Blair please, I don't have much time," he rasped coughing again. This time I saw blood at the corner of his mouth.

"You're not going to die. I won't let you—" I panicked.

"Blair, I need to tell you something," he choked up.

"Don't talk like that," I said trying to stay calm on the verge of crying, "Don't talk like you're dy—"

"Blair, look at me," he said taking my face in his hands, he was losing his strength, I could see the struggle in his eyes, "Listen to me, no matter what ha—" he began coughing brutally, and then continued, "No matter what happens, I'll be with you, right here," he said placing his hand on my heart, I took his hand in mine once more, "You were my second chance Blair, I—" his coughing was getting worse, the machines were going faster, "I—," he was trying to hold on, closing his eyes but then suddenly, his eyes opened. He was calm, the machines continued but he at ease, this was it… "I love you…" was all he said.

His blue eyes began closing and he was gone…

The room was silent except for the sound of an overbearing long tone… I looked at the machine… deadline…

"No…" I said under my breath, "Marcus…" no response, "Marcus please…"

Kate came up behind me quietly, "I'm sorry Blair, I did everything I could. He's gon—"

"No, don't say that. He's fine," I said hysterically, "Marcus, Marcus I know you can hear me," I put my free hand on his face, "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me… please," I didn't even realize when tears began running down my face, "I love you," I said as my last plea, "I love you Marcus! You're not dead… you can't be… please," I said lying my head on his chest, finally losing it.

Kate started, "I'm sorry Blair, it was out of the blue. He was fine one minute, on the ground next. He was getting into the wheelchair an—"

I didn't listen, I didn't care. I knew the man for a week and he stole my heart, in fact I let him have it. With him, part of me died. I didn't care if we barely knew each other; we'd met through extraordinary circumstances. I didn't care anymore what happened to me. Even in death he had been strong, he was a fighter, a man, the only man I could ever love.


	4. Blair'sPOV:His Voice, His Face, His Eyes

****Blair's POV****

Kate started, "I'm sorry Blair, it was out of the blue. He was fine one minute, on the ground next. He was getting into the wheelchair an—"

I didn't listen, I didn't care. I knew the man for a week and he stole my heart, in fact I let him have it. With him, part of me died. I didn't care if we barely knew each other; we'd met through extraordinary circumstances. I didn't care anymore what happened to me. Even in death he had been strong, he was a fighter, a man, the only man I could ever love.

I then felt someone shaking me, I ignored it. Until suddenly—

My eyes flew open…

I was breathing heavily, sweating, panicking. I then saw John Conner next to me in a wheelchair, his hands still on my shoulders, _so he'd been shaking me._

"It's okay Blair, it was just a dream," he said calmly.

"A nightmare," I said under my breath.

_Maybe it had __**all**__ been a nightmare; John needing a heart, Marcus volunteering his, being forced to let Marcus go, the surgeries, Marcus dying._

"What happened John?" I asked.

John laughed lightly, but stopped when he realized I was serious, "Blair, it's me, Marcus. Remember?"

I closed my eyes sitting my head back; _nope… it all happened, minus the nightmare finale… an upside I guess…_

"I just thought…"

"That it was all a nightmare?" he finished my sentence.

"Yeah."

The room was silent, but not awkward… we were both thinking.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said breaking the silence after a minute.

I simply nodded my head.

He then laughed a little, "I honestly don't know what I was gonna say though."

I laughed a little, "I know the feeling…"

"It's gonna be weird between us now isn't it?" he asked.

_What kind of question is that?!_ I thought.

I started to nod my head _no_ but he then started going for the door, "I understand, it was one thing when I was a machine, now I'm in your bosses body—"

"Wait," I said, I just needed a minute.

He just looked at me waiting.

I looked at him; _yes it was the body of John Conner, but Marcus was in there, I just had to find him… _

I then spotted it, "You're eyes," I said quietly, not even realizing as I said it out loud.

"What 'bout them?" he asked looking confused.

I sat up smoothly, never looking away from those blue eyes.

"They're the same…"

I closed my eyes for a moment, focusing, _please work_…

I opened my eyes.

Still looking into my eyes he raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

I gasped. _Marcus._ As in pre-surgery Marcus. I couldn't believe it, when he spoke it was **his** voice, **his** face, **his **eyes…

I then subconsciously reached my hand out to his face, I knew this was just an illusion but I wanted it to be real.

He closed his eyes and put his hand on mine.

Suddenly he was John again; well I mean he looked like John again.

_Damn it_, I thought inside, I let my hand down.

He opened his eyes.

_Gosh I could get lost in those eyes_, they were irreplaceable and that little mental break though just proved it for about ten seconds. I needed to think of something stronger than that, maybe a memory of him. I started thinking quickly through our week together and then it hit me…

"I should go back an—" he started, headed for the door.

I stopped him, "Wait," he stopped and came back.

He stopped in front of me, realizing that I didn't know what to say next. He let out a breath. "I needed to talk to you Blair… I know that I don't look or sound like myself, but it's still me. I'm not gonna lie, I know things won't be the same, I'd be asking a tall order for you to believe me right now but I—"

Without thinking, I leaned forward putting my hands on his face, closing my eyes as I kissed him the way I had days before. I was thinking about what that moment felt like, and before I knew it he was kissing me back, his hands on my face. I was afraid to open my eyes until I felt a cool hand on my cheek; _metal_… I smiled inwardly as I barely backed away and opened my eyes.

_It worked_ was all I thought. Once again he was sitting before me, _Marcus Right in the Robo-flesh. _

"Wow," he said breathlessly, "Glad I waited," he laughed lightly.

"Me too," I laughed.

I looked at him, blinked a few times, all the while keeping that memory in my mind, the last memory of my real Marcus. No matter how many times I blinked he was still there.

Gosh it was amazing to hear his voice; well I mean his voice when it was really him and not someone else in _his_ body.

"I gotta remember to thank Kate for this wheelchair," he joked.

I had forgot about the wheelchair, I felt horrible for him. He was an active person, always doing something. _I hope he doesn't have to be in that chair for long. It must be hard for him…_

I must have been staring at his chair because it felt like he read my mind, "It's only for a few weeks, then I'll be on my legs again, well John's legs," he laughed nervously.

"You're okay with it?"

"The chair? Yeah, it's not like I'm paralyzed or anything. Just not used to this yet… I understand if it's too out there for you. Hell, if I was you I would have blown out of here the minute I—"

"Marcus, you gave your life up for a man you barely knew for week, or you thought you did. You protected me when I helped you escape—"

"I'm not a good person."

I smirked remember the night by the campfire, "Yes you are, you just don't know it yet."


	5. Marcus'POV: She’s Strong and I’m Not

*****Hi everybody! So this is my first Terminator Fic. I watched the movie last week and absolutely loved it. Well, everything except the ending. So I did what I thought was the best thing to do, alternate ending! Yah for Marcus! Hahaha**

**Wow, thank you everyone who has read the story so far! Thank you people that reviewed!**

**-KaylaSimms1990:**** Glad you like it! Even I was unsure about Marcus being in John's body at first hahaha**

**-Spelllesswonder29:**** Glad you like it too! Hope you enjoy the new chapters :D**

**Well, here's Chapter 5! The last scene but from Marcus' POV :D Enjoy! And preetttyy please review, it's what keeps us writers going :D**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own any of the characters… unfortunately.**_

****Marcus' POV****

I stopped in front of the room where Blair would be, took a deep breath. _Everything will be fine, what's the worst that could happen? Okay she could freak out, tell me she never wanted to see me again, tell me it would just be to complicated, all of the above, o—r accept that it's still me underneath it all._ I wasn't confident that that last one would come through but I guy can dream.

The door was open; I walked,** technically** rolled into the room quietly and spotted her. Just like Kate said, asleep on the couch. I waited for a moment just looking at her… _she's gorgeous, independent, strong, determined, loving… perfect. I've known her for a week and think she's all those things plus perfect,_ _either I'm in love… or a stalker who's not even aware of it._

My thoughts were interrupted by something changing; Blair's face had gone from calm, relaxed slumber to tensed, painful, terror. I slowly went to her side. She was moving restlessly until suddenly she just stopped, she then looked as if she was about to cry, she started mumbling but I couldn't understand her.

I hated seeing her in pain, I wanted to pick her up and take her into my arms, I might have if I wasn't so damn weak from the surgery.

I wished I knew what was going on in her head, she was mumbling more,

"Don't…" was all I could understand every few seconds, "You're not gonna die," I even thought I heard her say.

_Who's she talking to in her dream? Maybe it was nightmare about something that had happened in the field or—_

My thoughts were interrupted by what she was mumbling.

"Marcus…" she mumbled. _Me? What would I have to do with a nightmare?_ "Marcus please," I could barely understand her. _What's going on in her head?_

Her mumbling then began speeding up again, I couldn't understand her, "… you can't be… please…" was I could decipher. _What I wouldn't have gave for that super-robo-hearing now…_

She was getting more restless by the second; I needed to wake her up. I only put one hand on her shoulder at first, just lightly moving her. It wasn't doing anything so I put a hand on each of her shoulders and gently shook her.

Her eyes shot open after a minute, she was panicking breathing heavily. I hadn't even realized it until know but had been sweating, shaking. Once again I had the strong urge to take her into my arms.

She then looked at me; I still had my hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay Blair, it was just a dream," I said as calmly as possible, like you would say to a child.

She then said something under her breath but I couldn't understand her. She was thinking, I could tell from the look on her face, probably going through what had happened trying to figure out was real, just as I had waking up.

She then asked, "What happened John?"

I laughed a little, _very funny Blair_, I thought but stopped when I saw the painful look still present on her face, _she's dead serious_, "Blair, it's me, Marcus. Remember?"

She closed her eyes, thinking again, "I just thought…"

I said finishing her sentence, "That it was all a nightmare?"

"Yeah," she said breathlessly.

This wasn't going in the direction I wanted it to, it was going downhill and I needed to stop before it was too late. I would all too soon that I would be **"living"** as John and he would be **"living"** as me.

I finally got the guts to break the silence, "I wanted to talk to you."

She nodded her head.

I looked at her, into her eyes getting lost immediately and forgetting whatever I had planed to say. I laughed a little, "I honestly don't know what I was gonna say though."

She laughed nervously, "I know the feeling…"

She was laughing, that was good; at least it was something semi-positive. And that's when I realized it, it was never gonna be easy for us. _I get the cyborg obstacle taken away and am given an even greater one, the body of someone else. No one could love "__**Marcus**__" when __**Marcus**__ was in someone else's body! Great, now I'm thinking about myself in third person…_

I finally asked, "It's gonna be weird between us now isn't it?"

_A—w great wording dumbass. Now it sounds like you don't like her!_

She started to nod her head _no_ but I immediately saw the resistance in her and looked away. _What was I thinking! A girl like her and a con like me! Pssh, in you're dreams loverboy!_ "I understand, it was one thing when I was a machine, now I'm in your bosses body—"

"Wait," she said urgently.

I looked at her, with one work she could completely shut me up, _now that's gift I know a lot of people would kill for, literally. _I looked at her_, rather she knew it or not, she was the only person I'd ever met who could so easily have complete control over me._

She was looking me over… checking me out? _Hmm, maybe there was still a little bit of hope. _She then stopped at my face.

"You're eyes," she said quietly, almost airy-like.

_My eyes? What's so special 'bout them?_ "What 'bout them?"

She sat up, our eyes never leaving one another's. I was locked in, _forget it. I don't care if she ends up hating my guts, seems like every girl I've known has._ But **this** was different, she was mesmerizing.

"They're the same…" she said. She then closed her eyes, I blinked mine being let out of that momentary trance. _Maybe I'm the one dreaming…_ She was focusing on something, thinking, she then opened her eyes once more. I never looked away from her…

I subconsciously raised my eyebrow and finally said, "Really?"

She choked up a little bit; she smiled for the first time since she had wakened up, I smiled back. _I think I've smiled more at her in the last week than I have in my entire life._

She slowly reached out her hand to my face; I closed my eyes at her touch. A small feeling of hope began filling my mind as I subconsciously put my hand on hers.

Suddenly, what I felt as my last hope was shattered as I felt her hand leave my face.

I opened my eyes.

She was thinking again, very hard at the look of it. _Maybe I should kiss her? I'm already going to hell, might as well take chances on shattered hopes…_ I almost started to do it, and then I realized, _she's strong and I'm not bionic anymore. I saw the way she beat up those idiots at the racetrack our first night, I could only imagine the wrath she unleash if I kissed her when she didn't want me too…_

"I should go back an—" I started, headed for the door.

"Wait," she said. Again, one word and bam! All my brainwaves switched over to Blaire-mode.

She wasn't saying anything again.

I stopped in front of her, this is it, I took a deep breath, "I needed to talk to you Blair… I know that I don't look or sound like myself, but it's still me. I'm not gonna lie, I know things won't be the same, I'd be asking a tall order for you to believe me right now but I—"

I was interrupted by her kissing me, that's right **her** kissing **me **again. I couldn't help but kiss her back as she put her hands on my face. And I thought our last kiss was good…

I put my hands on her face, _it's a miracle!_

_She backed away, much too soon; I don't think she even realized that she was still holding my face, so I didn't let go of hers…_

"Wow," I said breathlessly, the only thing I could even think to say was, "Glad I waited," I laughed lightly.

"Me too," she laughed.

She was happy, I was happy. Thank you God for this wheelchair!

"I gotta remember to thank Kate for this wheelchair," I joked.

Then I remembered a little piece of crucial information. _I __**was**__ John Conner now. People outside the base might find it a little suspicious when John Conner leaves his very much pregnant wife for a resistance pilot, and his wife leaves him for some cyborg nobody knows or trust_. I then realized she was staring at the wheelchair… _okay, first things first…_ "It's only for a few weeks, then I'll be on my legs again, well John's legs," I laughed nervously.

"You're okay with it?" she asked.

"The chair?" _Hell yes! It's the littlest of my problems right now! _"Yeah, it's not like I'm paralyzed or anything. Just not used to this yet… I understand if it's too out there for you. Hell, if I was you I would have blown out of here the minute I—"

"Marcus, you gave your life up for a man you barely knew for week, or you thought you did. You protected me when I helped you escape—"

_And those were the first two good things I'd every done in my entire life!_ "I'm not a good person."

She smirked, "Yes you are, you just don't know it yet."


End file.
